Conventionally, an information processing apparatus such as a multi-function printer is known which stores an address book data file and input/output the address book data to and from other machines.
An information processing apparatus such as the multi-function printer (MFP) stores a telephone directory and department codes as registration data. The registration data refers to the data that is set centrally for management. In a company having a plurality of information processing apparatuses, the same registration data containing a telephone directory and department codes assigned to different business offices is set in each of the information processing apparatuses.
In a setting process, the original information processing apparatus exports the registration data as a data file in CSV (comma separated values) or XML (extensible markup language) format. A client personal computer accesses the original information processing apparatus and distributes the exported CSV file to a plurality of other information processing apparatuses. In a plurality of information processing apparatuses of the same kind, an imported CSV file is used to set the same registration data containing a telephone directory and department codes. The telephone directory data is referred to on an operation panel.